


Impervius

by bravenclawesome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Awkwardness, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Missing Scene, Podfic Welcome, Translation Available, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the kind of slobbery open-mouthed kiss he saw his friends share with their girlfriends when they were being particularly affectionate to one another. It wasn't the kind where he pulled her close to him in a heated rush of passion. It was just lips touching, but the simplicity and innocence of it left the two breathless as they broke apart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impervius

**Author's Note:**

> **AVAILABLE IN SPANISH[HERE](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10287970/1/Impervius)**

_At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming._

_“I’ve had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!”_

_He handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, “Impervius!”_

_“There!” she said, handing them back to Harry. “They’ll repel water!”_

_Wood looked as though he could have kissed her._

_“Brilliant!” he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. “Okay, team, let’s go for it!”_

_\- Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

* * *

Oliver stepped out of the shower, shaking drops of water from his hair. Gryffindor had lost, but even he agreed that they had deserved it this time. After all, if one Seeker passed out, the other was bound to catch the Snitch at some point. He grudgingly admitted to himself that the game had been lost fair and square. _No matter,_ he thought. _Better luck next time._

He dressed quickly and cast a Drying Charm on himself, and strode out of his room feeling slightly better. Entering the common room, he settled into an armchair by the fire, shivering as a wave of warmth swept over him. He closed his eyes and relaxed in bliss.

He heard a squeak from the portrait of the Fat Lady. He opened one eye and saw a figure emerge from the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The silhouette eventually came into the light, and his eyes widened as he recognized her.

It was Harry Potter’s friend, the girl whose intelligence everyone talked about and envied. She was the one who had cast that spell to shield Harry’s glasses from the pouring rain. He had wanted to thank her, but she had disappeared before the words had even escaped his mouth. All he could do was stare at her back as she melted into the crowd of cheering Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. He had made some sort of mental note to find her, but he hadn’t expected her to appear in this place, all alone.

“Hi, Hermione,” he said in greeting. She jumped and looked towards him, but her startled expression eased as she saw him sitting by the fire. “Oliver, isn’t it?” she said softly, walking over to him. Oliver couldn’t help but admire how the blazing Gryffindor fire was reflected in her dark brown eyes. “What is it?”

For a moment, Oliver was lost for words. He wasn’t the type of person who spontaneously lost the ability to speak when he was around pretty girls, but their mystique confused him a little, in the sense that it made him feel slightly awkward. It wasn’t that he had never had a girlfriend – he _was_ a Quidditch player, after all – but it concerned him a little how they acted so differently, the way they cared so much about how other people saw them, how they giggled and whispered to each other in class, and why they always went to the bathroom in groups. And it didn’t help that he was easily attracted to them, but was too shy to admit it.

Meanwhile, he couldn’t express how much he wanted to thank the third-year standing in front of him, her long hair tied back which somehow framed her face quite nicely. Sure, Harry had fallen out of the sky, but that was only due to the blasted Dementors messing with his mind. At least Hermione had helped him by casting that helpful spell to keep the rain off his glasses. He stood up and shifted a little, feeling slightly self-conscious as the two of them were alone. The room suddenly seemed too quiet, save for the crackling fire.

“Erm… ah…” he felt flustered, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. Hermione’s questioning brown eyes gazed at him as he struggled for words. “I just wanted to say…”

A stampede of footsteps ruined the moment, and he lost his train of thought. The other Gryffindors were approaching the common room to put down their things to leave again for dinner. He didn’t have much time.

So he leaned in and kissed her. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough for him to put all his gratitude and emotion into it. He was sure she would understand. It wasn’t the kind of slobbery open-mouthed kiss he saw his friends share with their respective girlfriends when they were being particularly affectionate to one another. It wasn’t the kind where his hands would wrap around her waist and in her hair, pulling her close to him in a heated rush of passion. It was just lips touching, but the simplicity and innocence of it left the two of them breathless when they broke apart, just in time for the portrait door to open and the rest of their house to pour in.

Oliver quickly pulled away before anyone could see what they were doing. Hermione was looking decidedly shocked, a small, awkward blush blooming over her delicate features as she stared at him, starstruck. Stealing a glance at the crowd of Gryffindors, Oliver gave her a small smile, then turned away from her and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t exactly ship this pairing, but I do believe that Oliver had a crush on Hermione at some point in her third year. There had to be someone who noticed Hermione before Krum did. After all, she was a pretty girl, wasn’t she?  
> I unfortunately don’t have any more Olmione fics, but I do have many rare pairings on my profile. Feel free to check them out!


End file.
